


March Into The Sun

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist Kyoutani, Librarian Yahaba, M/M, More tags to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyoutani breaks Yahaba's nose (on accident?), he learns how to apologize, the language of flowers, and maybe falls in love (with flowers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this will be my first multi-chapter fic. I'm not too confident in my abilities, please be gentle. This is based off of headcanons I share with jean-bo-peep on tumblr. This fic will take place some in their 3rd year and then jump about six years. I'm not too sure where this is going plot wise yet, I just really want florist Kyoutani. Thank you, and I'll do my best!

Kyoutani had fucked up. Big time, he had to admit. He reflected on the time in first year when he got so angry he popped on of the school’s volleyballs. He remembers all the times he had acted out towards teammates, his senpai. All the times he had pushed Yahaba’s buttons did not add up to the current fuck up. Just when he thought he had finally calmed down and found himself a place on the team, he had to mess it up.

Yahaba’s nose dripped blood onto the linoleum floor of the locker room. Maybe it had been an accident. Maybe Kyoutani had done it on purpose. They had been fighting. In Kyoutani’s mind, a normal squabble. A normal conversation about which should be the focus of practice, offense or defense, had devolved into a shouting match about Kyoutani’s lopsided capabilities.

Embarrassed and angry, Kyoutani had thrown his locker door open with great force. Honestly, all he had wanted was to get Yahaba’s face out of his own. In addition, the door hit Yahaba’s nose just right. It unleashed a steady flow of blood. Meanwhile, all the blood in Kyoutani’s face was quickly retreating.  
“Holy Shit!” he cried out, pulling a random, dirty t-shirt out of the locker and handed it to Yahaba. They were both shocked, and Yahaba certainly looked wide-eyed. At a loss for words, he took the t-shirt. He put the shirt to his nose and winced. Kyoutani’s mind reeled. Should he try to apologize right now or would he make it worse?  
“I-uh, shit-“ he began, but Yahaba gave him one of the nastiest looks and promptly walked away.  
As he left, one word looped through Kyoutani’s mind, a very bad word.

The next day, Yahaba had two very black eyes. Whispers and rumors went throughout the 3rd year hallway.  
“I heard he fell down the stairs.”  
“No, you idiot. He got into a fight with some delinquents on the train yesterday.”  
“With that pretty face? No way.”  
Kyoutani had to admit Yahaba’s face was normally pretty. Well, when he wasn’t yelling. Maybe.  
At lunch, Kyoutani had tried to get Yahaba to talk to him; he had to try to apologize again, even if he was shitty with words. Instead of Yahaba, Watari came to the door. His normal smile was nowhere to be found. Kyoutani nervously scratched his head as Watari told him, “C’mon, take a walk with me.”  
The boys walked away from Yahaba’s classroom down to the courtyard. Watari leaned up against the building’s wall. Kyoutani didn’t really want to start the conversation. After a few moments of silence, Watari broke the news to Kyoutani.  
“You know, there’s pissed. There’s angry. And then there’s murderous. Guess which one our captain is?” Watari asked with no malice.  
Kyoutani, the picture of eloquence, replied.  
“Shit.”  
“You’re lucky he was in the bathroom when you came to the classroom. He would have killed you. You broke his nose.”  
Kyoutani groaned and grabbed his hair. He dug his nails into his scalp. He had really stepped in it this time.  
“Normally, I wouldn’t tell someone to skip out on practice,” Watari began, “but I think everyone would be a lot safer if you didn’t show up today. Give you both sometime to cool off.”  
Kyoutani merely continued to grumble.  
“It also gives you time to figure out how to apologize. ‘Cause just saying it isn’t gonna cut it this time.”  
Kyoutani growled in his throat, “you think I don’t know that already?”  
“I don’t know how that mind of yours works, or if it works at all. Why did you hit him with your locker door? That’s really harsh, even if you were fighting!”  
“I,” he started. “It was-“ Kyoutani had not stopped to actually evaluate the situation beyond the fact that it had happened, and he needed to apologize. Had he done it on purpose? Surely, he had to have been aware of the distance between Yahaba and the locker. However, he thinks back to the time he had shut the locker door on his own face once when an avalanche of belongings had cascaded down.  
“It was an accident. I didn’t mean to hit him.” Kyoutani paused. “His face was just annoying me.” He pried his fingers away from his hair and skulked back to his own classroom without telling Watari goodbye.

At dinner that night, Kyoutani’s mother sighed as she sat down across from her son. She put a hand under her chin and examined her son.  
“Kentarou, what’s wrong? You seem so down today?”  
Kyoutani wanted to stab himself with his chopsticks. He doesn’t understand why parents are so perceptive and talkative. Couldn’t she just leave him in peace? He was trying to think of ways to apologize to Yahaba. It would have to be huge. He had to get himself out of the doghouse.  
Kyoutani internally shuddered at the thought of Oikawa, poor choice of words there.  
“When someone messes up really… extremely badly, how do they apologize?” He asked his mother. He had to figure it out. He did not want his captain to be angry with him forever. It was their third year, and Kyoutani figured they’d both live longer if they could just get along. Apologizing correctly would be the first step, maybe.  
Kyoutani’s mother made a pinched face, trying to understand her sons situation better. 

“What happened? Is a normal apology no good in this instance?"  
Kyoutani breathed out of his nose loudly and shook his head. He did not want to tell his mom he broke his captain’s nose maybe on purpose because of an argument. He would never hear the end of it. Ever. Even after Yahaba forgave him, if he ever forgave him.  
She had never seen her son this concerned. Assuming the situation, she said, “Flowers are always a nice gesture. They can get fairly pricey, but they look nice and show you’ve thought about what you did.”  
“…Flowers?” Kyoutani could not buy his captain flowers.  
“It’d be a sweet gesture. I have a feeling you have a lot to make up for?” His mother goaded, trying to get him to explain the situation.  
Yahaba’s blackened eyes and taped nose swam into vision.  
“Flowers…” He repeated, digging his palms into his eyes to banish the picture of Yahaba.

“You don’t have to give her- them flowers. It’s just an idea.” She concluded. They finished the rest of their meal in silence.  
After helping his mother clean up the kitchen, Kyoutani dragged his weary body to his room. He was angry he was already incredibly tired. He had skipped practice. He was not sure how that would sit with Yahaba. Was it Watari or Yahaba himself that decided for Kyoutani to skip? Maybe he had only succeed in making Yahaba more angry with him.  
He sat down at his desk with a long sigh and hit his head against the wood. Flowers. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassing it seemed. Buying another guy flowers was too much.  
And yet, he could not for the life of him think of any other way to apologize. His mind’s gears were grinding to a halt. He tapped his fingers against his thighs trying to force his brain to work. It was as if it locked its metaphorical jaws to the flower idea.  
With one last hit to the desk, Kyoutani booted up his ancient laptop. It took so long to get running, but he had no alternatives, no money for a new one. Between school and volleyball, a job was not feasible.  
After opening the web browser, kyoutani typed in, “buying flowers.”  
Many results came up, and he clicked the first available.  
He skimmed the paragraphs until a section caught his eye.  
“You can’t just buy whatever flowers you think look nice together. I mean, I guess you could, but that’s idiotic. Flowers have their own language, their own meaning. Buying someone the wrong flowers sends the wrong message. You don’t want to cause unneeded awkwardness by buying someone red roses when you’re not romantically interested in them!  
In order to send the right message, you have to give the right kind of flowers!”  
Let it never be said that Kyoutani Kentarou does anything halfway.  
He typed into the search engine, “Understanding Flower Language” and settled in for a long night of research.


	2. Feeling Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post Thursday, but I ended up writing enough for a super small chapter, and who knows maybe upload this fic by the thousand-ish words will work better for me in the long run. So, thanks for reading! All the comments have been giving me such good feelings for writing this fic.

“I know I said it was okay for him to skip yesterday’s practice, but he has no business missing morning practice.”  
Yahaba ranted as the early morning sun peaked through the windows of the gym. He nodded to Watari to hand him another ball. Because of the nose break, Watari had convinced Yahaba to spend time working on his serve. No sense in risking Yahaba’s poor face further. 

“He’s probably scared out of his wits. You know you’re the only person he’s afraid of, now.”  
“I think the term is scared shitless.” Yahaba tossed the volleyball up, and his palm hit it with a loud smack. “And he’s obviously not afraid of me since he hit me. With a locker door. You know, metal.”  
He gently felt his nose, still swollen.  
“You should ice that; you’ve been practicing enough.” Watari pushed Yahaba towards the benches.  
“But the balls-“ he protested.  
“I’ll pick them all up. Don’t want to put you in harm’s way, poor wounded solider.”  
“Thanks, if I wanted sympathy, I’d go let the girls fawn all over me.”  
The stand’s aren’t what they used to be now that Oikawa’s graduated.” Watari replied over his shoulder as he walked away. Yahaba thought the peaceful practices that resulted from Oikawa’s absence were just fine.  
Before going to find the manager to request ice, he called to Watari, “Tell everyone else to start stretches and tear down. There’s not much time left.”  
After receiving an affirmative, he approached the manager.  
“Ice for the nose?” She asked. “It’s such a shame.”

They left the gym, headed for the nurse’s office. The manager broke the silence, “So what’s the truth? Did you get in a fight with delinquents or fall down the stairs?”  
Yahaba let out a bitter laugh. “Is that the rumor? Sounds so much better than the truth, to be honest. Why was I fighting delinquents? More like I was fighting a dog.” Venom was injected into his last words.  
“A dog did this to you?!” She looked shocked as they reached the door.  
“Yup, a really strong, anry, stupid, good for nothing mutt.” He huffed. It felt good to rant. He still felt plenty angry, betrayed even. He had thought physical fights were behind them. They were too old to be coming to blows over petty arguments. Purposely slamming into Yahaba’s nose with a locker door was unbelievable. He must have thought too highly of Kyoutani.  
As he opened the door to the office for himself and the manager, he heard her say, “Good morning, Kyoutani. We missed you at practice.”  
Yahaba wheeled around to see Kyoutani standing further down the hall. While Kyoutani released a weary sigh, Yahaba took a deep breath and marched toward him. He entered Kyoutani’s breathing space.  
Surprised, Kyoutani awkwardly observed, “Holy shit, your eyes look terrible.”  
Yahaba began to yell.  
“And who’s fault do you think that is? You fucking broke my nose! With a locker, you cheap shot taking moron! Why weren’t you at practice? Watari only told you to skip yesterday. You’re a starter, and a third year. You need to be here for the team, too!” He stopped to take a breath and took a chance to glance the bundle in Kyoutani’s hand.  
“What. The. Fuck. Are. Those?”

After spending the previous night learning all he could about flower language, Kyoutani gathered the money that he had. He figured it would be enough for an adequate bouquet. He didn’t want to get anything flashy. He left his family’s apartment just after sunrise.  
One his dinosaur computer, he had located a well-liked shop close to the school. He learned, from his foray into the world of flora, flower shops tend to open early. This suited his needs just fine. He’d buy the flowers and just be a little late to morning practice.  
That had been his plan. However, three wrong turns, including walking right past the store’s still dark front, later Kyoutani found half of morning practice already gone. When he finally found his way, he came up behind an old man unlocking the front door.  
“G-good morning, sir.” Kyoutani’s voice sounded gruffer due to the early morning air and frustration. Sadly, the old man was very shocked to be greeted so early. As he turned around to return a greeting, he was frightened further by Kyoutani’s appearance.

After recovering, he warmly greeted his first customer of the day and asked, “Here for some flowers? Let’s get inside and get you situated.”  
“Please. Thank you.”  
Once inside, the owner flicked on all the lights, lifted the blinds, and flipped the “open” sign around. As he walked towards the counter in the back of the store, He asked Kyoutani what kind of flowers he was hoping to purchase.  
“I need white orchids and maybe some blue hyacinth. Do those look well together?” He knew they were both meant for apologies. He did not know whether to just do the white orchids or not.  
“I see. You messed up, huh? Those are ‘I’m sorry’ flowers.” The owner replied. Kyoutani simply nodded.  
“White orchids are beautiful by themselves, a sturdy flower.” He remarked, tying an apron around himself. A nametag rested on the top corner reading, “Kyou.”  
“Okay, a small bouquet of white orchids. I’ll be right back with those.”Kyou disappeared through a doorway. During his absence, Kyoutani let his eyes wander the store. Many teddy bears and balloons filled the store. A few shelves were empty. He assumed fresh, ready to go arrangements would soon be placed there.

“Young man, I have your flowers ready. Do you need a card?”  
Kyoutani shook his head as he returned to the counter. Amused, Kyou chuckled and smiled, “Brave decision, to hand them over to her in person.”  
Kyoutani flushed, “No-I-um.” He grunted in frustration. “It’s not for a girlfriend or anything.”  
“Is that so? Well, it’s this old man’s fault for assuming. If it’s for a friend, yellow flowers would have been a nice gesture, too.”  
Kyoutani scratched the back of his head. “That seems more like something to give on a happy occasion. And, uh, we’re not exactly friends either.”  
Kyou pressed a couple buttons on his register. “Seems like a complicated situation. I’m surprised you seem to have a fairly firm grasp on the language of flowers. Are they a particular hobby for you?”  
“Not really my kind of thing. I just didn’t want to send the wrong message to the person I need to apologize to. “ Kyoutani was getting tired of talking so much. If he had known he needed to converse so much, he would have spent the extra money to have a delivery service bring in the flowers or something like that. He internally groaned at the thought of blindly sending roses to Yahaba. “I would be embarrassed if they misinterpreted it.”  
Kyou rang up the bouquet, and Kyoutani paid the man.  
“Thank you. For your help.” It was barely 7:45 AM and Kyoutani was already exhausted.  
“It was no trouble. I’d like to know the conclusion to this tale. You should come back in sometime. Maybe get your mother a nice little bouquet.” Kyou told him waving goodbye.  
Kyoutani, eloquent as ever, replied, “Um, sure, maybe. Bye.”

He hadn’t expected to run into the Yahaba when he did. Kyoutani’s luck was apparently extremely low this week. Actually, he had not thought out how he was going to give Yahaba the flowers. It was all so embarrassing to think about. However, Yahaba now confronted him. At least classes hadn’t started yet; the hallways were empty excepted for them.  
“What. The. Fuck. Are. Those?” Yahaba’s words held so much spite. His eyes were piercing Kyoutani, commanding a response. His grip on the flowers tightened. He looked away from Yahaba, and held out the flowers.  
“I’m sorry… I broke your nose. I…” he cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to hit you with the door.”  
He finished, face red. He felt Yahaba take the flowers out of his hand. Without waiting to hear if he was forgiven, Kyoutani made a swift exit out of the hallway and into his class.  
Sitting at his desk, head firmly glued to it, Kyoutani vowed to never give anyone flowers ever again. It was too embarrassing an affair.


End file.
